


Decision Time

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Homework Folder [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Thinking about the relationship between elves and wizards, I would like you to write about a character finding the courage to leave a toxic relationship.





	Decision Time

Astoria looked in the mirror at the mean bruise on her face. Carefully, she applied some more witch hazel ointment to the spot, but it didn't help the swelling much.  
"It looks bad," the mirror said.  
"I know. I'll—I'll just say I fell if someone asks," Astoria said, more to herself than to the mirror.  
"Again? Do you think they'll believe you?" the mirror asked.  
"They'll have to. They just have to."  
From further in the house, she heard her husband, Draco, yell at Scorpius. Astoria stiffened, debating about whether or not to get up and run towards her son to protect him. She was halfway out of her seat when the sound of a slammed door caused her to sit back down again. Since she didn't hear Scorpius cry (or whimper), Draco obviously hadn't hit him. This time.  
"Why are we even together? What happened to the Slytherin Prince I fell in love with?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.  
Her reflection in the mirror sighed sadly, but the mirror remained silent. They weren't designed to answer those kinds of questions.

Astoria thought back to when they were dating, just after the war. Draco had been all charm, pulling out her chair when they went out to a restaurant; surprising her with flowers; making her breakfast in bed after she first slept with him. She had ignored the warnings her sister, Daphne, gave her and had quickly fallen for him, never worrying about the spectre of the war still looming over him. Then Harry Potter had publicly supported the Malfoys, and caused even the slight possibility of Draco going to Azkaban to go away. They were happy then, and Astoria accepted his marriage proposal.

"How did it all go so wrong?" she asked, still softly dabbing at the bruise. She knew the answer, though. Despite the pardon, people still saw Draco as a Death Eater, and when Hermione Granger published a book on the War she revealed that Draco had been behind the murder of Dumbledore. Needless to say, Draco was shunned by the public after that. Soon, he started hanging out with Goyle, Nott, and other people from dark families again, and he had started drinking Firewhiskey as if it were water. Romantic Draco was replaced by angry Draco, an irate young man who blamed his wife and everyone else for all that went wrong. First, he just yelled at her, then he started hitting her… and she feared he would soon start hitting Scorpius, too.

"What can I do?" she asked again, sobbing.  
"Mummy? Why is Daddy so mean?" a young voice came from the doorway. "He tried to hit me, Mummy, but I hid behind the door."  
Astoria looked at her young son in shock. "He what?"  
"He was yelling about how I wasn't his son at all," Scorpius said, tears in his eyes. "Mummy, he scared me."  
Astoria stood up, taking her son in trembling hand. "Come, Scorpius. We're visiting Aunt Daphne."  
As they walked to the Floo and out of the oppressive home, the Mirror softly said, "About time."


End file.
